


Prompt: 13. “‘Go away’ is just a lonely person’s way of saying, ‘show me that you care enough to stay’.”

by deanmonreigns



Series: Marvel Writings [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, marvel headcanon, marvel imagine, marvel imagines, steve rogers headcanon, steve rogers imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Steve trys to break up with you, thinking it’s a good idea, that Thanos won’t hurt you..
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Marvel Writings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833019
Kudos: 10





	Prompt: 13. “‘Go away’ is just a lonely person’s way of saying, ‘show me that you care enough to stay’.”

* * *

A frustrated sigh left your mouth, as your call went to voice mail, for the fourth time.

“Hey Steve, it’s me y/n, I hope you’re alright, I haven’t seen or heard from you in months. Anyways I’m coming over, I’m only a few blocks away, and I’ve got beagles, and donuts and coffees. I’ll see you when I get there, I love you Steve.” You spoke.

You quickly pressed the end button, letting out a sigh, as you put your phone back into your handbag. Trying not to drop the coffees and the food as you put the phone in the handbag.

You made your way through the crowd of people, trying not to spill the coffees or dropping the food. You let out a sigh of relief as you finally got to Steve’s apartment complex. You quickly opened the door, walking up the flight of stairs that left you breathing heavily, until you reached his apartment number.

“I’m here.” You announced, opening his door with the key that he gave you.

“Steve.” You called out, taking the keys out of the door, you closed the door, walking up to the kitchen and putting the coffee and bagel/ donut box on the counter.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Steve spoke, making you look up, a smile spread across your face as your eyes lit up with happiness.

“Steve, I missed you so much.” You beamed, running over to him and jumping into his arms, wrapping your arms around the back of his neck and your legs Steve awkwardly wrapped his arms around you, squeezing his shut, as he steadies his breathing, trying not to cry. Having you in his arms made him feel guilty for what he was about to do.

But he had to do it, he had to let you go it is what’s best for you, if it will keep you safe and from harm’s way from Thanos then he had to do it, he didn’t want you to get hurt or worse vanish into thin air. He already lost Bucky he didn’t want to lose you…

“What’s wrong?” you asked, sensing something wasn’t right with him. Unwrapping your arms and legs from him and hopping down. Standing in front of him as you gave him a concerned look.

“Go away y/n.” he practically gasped out, quickly looking anywhere but at you, as his eyes watered with tears, blurring his vision.

“W-what?” you gasped out, your heart pounding faster.

“I-I can’t do this anymore, I-I can’t be worried about what Thanos does to you, I don’t want him to hurt you, so just please go away, please leave.” Steve spoke, as tears fell from your eyes.

“No.” you cried, making Steve look at you in shock, as tears fell from your eyes and his.

“What?” he gasped out, as you took a hold of his hands.

 **“‘Go away’ is just a lonely person’s way of saying, ‘show me that you care enough to stay’.”** You spoke. ****

“But-” Steve started to say only to get cut off by you.

“I care about you Steve, I’m not leaving you, because I love you, and yes Thanos is scary and the thought of him killing me is frightening but I’m not going to let that ruin our relationship.” You spoke softly.

“I don’t want Thanos to hurt you.” Steve sighed.

“I’m going to have to die sometime Steve.” You sighed.

“I don’t want you to die.” he huffed.

“I know, come here.” You replied, wrapping your arms around his waist and burying your head into his chest. Steve wrapped his arms around you, pressing a soft kiss on the top of your head…


End file.
